Oh, Poor Will Graham
by Dustfingers-Angel
Summary: Collection of stories regarding life with Will Graham and Hannibal Lecter. Reader's POV. Disclaimer; i don't own Hannibal
1. Oh, Poor Will Graham

It was late and it was cold. Hannibal stopped the car, I heard him say something to me but I was already out, folding my arms across my chest and shrugging up my shoulders as I went in search of Jack Crawford.

"Where is Will?" I called to Crawford the moment he appeared.

Crawford spun round to see who had spoken, when he saw me he answered, "Ah, we were expecting you. Will Graham's over there" he pointed to an ambulance that was sitting at the end of the street "a few minor injuries but he'll be fine in a day or so"

I nodded and immediately turned away from him. I was sick of his under-appreciation of Will. The man was a genius and he didn't deserve to be treated as expendable; Will was damaged enough. When I approached the ambulance I saw Will hunched over with a shock blanket draped across his shoulders.

"Will?" I stepped up into the ambulance and walked a few steps to stand in front of Will, "Oh Will, always the hero"

He looked up at me like a rescued puppy, his hair falling all over the place, his glasses in his hands, "Hardly heroic" he scoffed.

"No, of course not" I said sarcastically as I perched beside him, taking in the blood that trailed down his face, now slowly drying, "sheer stupidity really"

Will laughed and stared down at the floor. He pushed his glasses back on his handsome face and turned to look at me. There was blood on his face, blood in his hair, blood on his clothes – some of it, I could tell, was not his. There was something correct about the scene; wrong for all its horror and violence, but right for Will – marked by his deeds, however honourable they were.

There were antiseptic wipes in the ambulance. I reached over and got the packet, sitting up straight again I looked to Will, "Turn round" Will sat round and looked at me expectantly. I tilted my head as I looked at him, waiting for him to take off his glasses. When he didn't realise I smiled, then reached forward and gently took of his glasses for him.

"Oh" he said quietly, then laughed, "Sorry"

I smiled and shook my head, placing his glasses down beside us. The blood, Will's blood, trailed down the side of his face, down his forehead, past his eyes to line his cheekbone before starting towards his lips. The blood splatter from the Un-Sub sprayed across his other cheek and jaw. Carefully, I wiped the spray off first, clearing one side of his face. As I wiped away the crimson trail that remained I struggled to keep focused on what I was doing. Those big puppy dog eyes stared right into me, as if he could see beyond my face and into my mind; though, of course, if he could do that, he wouldn't appear quite as comfortable to be with me as he always did. I felt his features beneath the material of the wipe and as I slowly removed all the blood. Will began to smile. He winced only slightly as I cleaned up the shallow wound that just entered his hairline.

When I was satisfied that I was finished, I put down the wipes and picked up Will's glasses again. With one hand, I brushed the hair back from his face then gently put his glasses back on him. I smiled, "All better." I lent forward and placed a gentle kiss on Will's forehead.

As I lent back, Will cupped the back of my neck and carefully pulled me forward again until our lips met.

"Mmm, Will" I moaned softly, "you've got to be careful, Hannibal will get jealous"

We sat back and Will laughed, "What's he going to do, psycho-analyse me?"

I laughed with him to mask my discomfort. _Oh, if only you knew._


	2. A night at Will Graham's

After an argument with Hannibal, you head over to Will's.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHh

It was a miserable night. Rain poured down and wind howled violently and Will Graham had not gone to bed yet. I knocked his door, pulling my coat around me for desperate warmth. Will answered the door, frowned when he saw me, and then told me to come inside. His dogs crowded around us, but let us past immediately as Will moved.

"What are you doing here?" he sounded concerned.

Embarrassment swelled within me before I said, "I had an argument with Hannibal – I walked out. I didn't know where else to go."

Will looked slightly taken aback, "So, the first person you go to when you don't want to be with Hannibal is me?"

"Yes" I said honestly "I don't have a lot of friends"

"But you have _me_?"

"You _are_ my friend, Will"

He glanced around the room, "Sorry about the mess – have a seat. I was going to make coffee, do you want some?"

I sat on the edge of the sofa. I felt bad for imposing myself on Will like this. "Do you have tea?"

"Yeah – do you take milk?"

"Yes, no sugar. Thank you, Will, you don't have to do this for me"

He was in the kitchen now, "I suppose I'm trying to be _friendly_."

The big blonde dog, that I learned to be called Winston, sat beside me and rested his head on my knee. As I patted his head Will came back through with two mugs. I smiled and took the mug he offered me and Will sat by my side with Winston between us. We drank and spoke idly while we patted the dogs. Once each dog had thoroughly sniffed me and licked my hands, or face, they lay down again in front of the fire.

After a while, Will asked "Do you want to tell me what you and Hannibal were arguing about?"

"Not really" I answered quietly. Hannibal and I had been arguing about Will.

"Oh" Will nodded and looked away.

"No, Will – it's not that I don't trust you, I just don't like to talk about _that_ kind of… thing."

Will put down his mug, turned to look at me and adjusted his glasses slightly before saying "I get it – it's personal. You wouldn't want to tell someone… as _unstable_ as me about your personal problems" he looked hurt.

"Will – I don't care that people see you as unstable. I like you"

Will smiled awkwardly and glanced around, as if he didn't know where to look. "You _like_ me?" he asked sceptically.

"Don't let it go to your head"

"So, do you like me or do you _like_-"

"I swear to God if you ask me if I '_like_ like' you, I'll slap you" we were both grinning now. I turned and sat sideways so I was facing Will and he copied me; we were sitting a lot closer now. He said my name with a smile, then tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

"_Will_" With careful hands I took of his glasses and placed them beside me. While I was still lent forward Will ran a hand through my hair then cupped my neck in his hand before hesitantly leaning into a kiss.

I knelt up to counteract our height difference before gratefully returning the kiss. Will's hands were on my hips and mine were on his shoulders, Will guided me down to sit on his lap. Our kiss deepened, Will wrapped his arms tighter around me and I lost my fingers in his hair. Suddenly I was pushed down on my back – but not by Will. Winston decided to get between us before anything further could happen. I was laughing hysterically and Will was in fits. Winston licked my face and barked happily before Will pushed him off.

We couldn't stop laughing. "I'm so sorry" Will laughed.

I wiped my face on my sleeve, grinning as I said "its fine"

Will lent over me on all four and placed another gentle kiss to my lips. "I'm sorry" Will was still laughing.

"Mmm, you will be" I joked, stretching up for another kiss. Will held me with his arms around my back before sitting up again. Just when we had finally stopped laughing for a while, Winston appeared to poke me in the ribs with his nose, sending us both into a fit of laughter again.

"That dog is some cockblock, Will" I muttered as we eventually pulled ourselves together.

"A talent I was unaware of until tonight"

Laughing, I sank down into Will's arms, my head against his chest. "I think you should get some sleep"

"I think that's a good idea"

Will smirked, "Do you think you'll manage upstairs by yourself?"

I frowned, "I thought you only had one bedroom"

"I do – you can have it though"

"No, Will, I couldn't!"

"It's fine, really"

"I will not force you out of your own bed – share with me at least, I'm not having you sleeping on the sofa in your own home!"

Will smiled at the floor, "Are you sure?"

"Positive"

We made our way upstairs and Will directed me to his bedroom. After taking in the room I sat on his bed, "Will, would I be able to borrow a top to sleep in?" I'd left Hannibal behind without picking up any more than my coat.

"Yeah" He was already ready for bed, so that left me. Will gave me one of his t-shirts, I turned my back and I stripped to my pants and pulled it on – it was far too big but it was comfortable.

When I turned back I saw Will had been staring, "Don't say a word" I whispered, I knew he must have seen my scars but I didn't want to hear it now.

"Okay, yeah – not a word, I swear"

"Bed?" I smiled timidly.

"Bed."

Will slid into his bed and held the covers up for me to get in. I curled up beside him, snuggled in close and closed my eyes as he pulled the covers tight around us. He wrapped his arm around my waist and ran his fingers through my hair, "Good night"

"Thank you Will. Good night."


	3. Katz has but one life

You return home with Hannibal, it's the night Beverly Katz came snooping around.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Our house was quiet. Hannibal closed the door then turned to me; he courteously helped me out of my coat and hung it up next to his own. Returning his attention to me, Hannibal came incredibly close before tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. Gently he tilted my chin upward so I could more easily look him in the eye. Hannibal smiled, leaning down and leaving a ghost of a kiss on my lips. His finger tips trailed down my neck to rest on my collar bone. Slowly I raised my hands to his toned stomach, smoothing Hannibal's shirt until my hands came to rest just below his shoulders. Softly and precisely Hannibal kissed a tingling trail from my earlobe down to the neckline of my top. A gentle hand on my waist abruptly tugged me forward, drawing a quiet gasp from me. The firm hand on my shoulder slid round behind me, to my neck then down my spine until his fingers found the zip at the back of my top. Hannibal pressed a chaste kiss to my cheek as he took hold of the zipper.

But then he froze. He withdrew a mere fraction of an inch and I saw his expression change, turning cold, angry. "Someone" he growled quietly, "is in my house." He caressed my cheek for a moment before drawing away, heading past me to the kitchen.

I followed Hannibal silently down the flight of stairs. I saw the sneer spread across his features as Beverly Katz came into full view. Hannibal came to a halt. I stopped behind him, a few steps back.

Katz gasped, set down her torch and flicked the light switch then gaped at what she saw. She twisted round, fear in her eyes. Seeing us there she panicked. I watched her revelation in her eyes. Yes, Hannibal she had anticipated – she was not, on the other hand, prepared for me. Surely the thought must have crossed her mind, but the fool had dismissed it, thinking of me as some poor, unknowing soul caught in a terrible crossfire. How wrong she was.

Katz pulled out her gun but hesitated.

Slowly I turned my head, moving my gaze from Katz to Hannibal. With a hint of a smirk, I whispered, "Let's kill her."

Katz fired.

We dashed.

Soon enough, Beverly Katz had ran out of lives.


	4. Meeting Will Graham

I stood silently at the top of the stairs watching down on the two men with curiosity burning behind my eyes. Hannibal's new patient, an interesting man named Will Graham walked around the room, pacing back and forth – it was clear that he would rather be anywhere else.

I was unsure whether he had noticed me until he turned and looked me in the eye, "And are you going to be watching over proceedings?" he asked sarcastically.

"If you wish me to leave, I shall"

"Oh no, not at all – I was just curious as to why we had an audience"

I smirked, about to reply when Hannibal spoke up instead, "I feel that it is sometimes useful to have a second opinion. Of course, if you are uncomfortable-"

"No, it's fine. I'd just prefer if I were being observed on equal level – I feel like there's a target on my back" Will turned to me as he spoke, not breaking our eye contact. I felt his eyes remain on me as I turned and descended down to ground level. I smoothed my suit skirt before turning to the two men.

I crossed the room and extended a hand to Will Graham, "Ms Lecter" It wasn't that I was Hannibal's wife, sister, daughter or any other kind of blood relative – but ever since he had taken me into his care, I had happily adopted his surname.

"Will Graham"

"Pleasure to meet you Mr Graham"

"Please, just Will"

I nodded, exchanging the same sentiment, "Please, have a seat"

"No," he was still unsure, out of his depth in this room with Hannibal and I; perhaps he was aware that we three stood on equal ground, "I think I'll just stand"

"Whichever you are more comfortable with" I smiled, "I'll let you get on with your appointment" I nodded and strolled to Hannibal's desk, sitting to look over the sketches he had left there. Some were of architecture, other of animals, but most were of me; drawn precisely from memory – they were beautifully intimate and I knew of course they had been left there specifically for me to see. Hannibal had no shame in his nude sketches of me, but I was far more humble, the pictures bringing the blood to my cheeks. I stacked the drawings with my portraits at the bottom, gazing down at the desk and listening into the conversation.

As I listened, slowly I found myself staring up at the psychologist and his new patient, becoming intrigued by the things Will Graham was saying. He didn't speak with the arrogance of other FBI agents I had encountered; but he was sharp, intelligent and quick witted. I admired his grim sense of humour, the way in which he retorted to Hannibal's questions with such frank sarcasm – I admired his bravery; though I could see right through his mask.

Eventually time came for Will Graham to leave. I stood and returned automatically to my place by Hannibal's side, offering Will Graham a kind smile. "Goodbye Will" Hannibal said.

Will nodded, but had no verbal reply for him.

"Until next time, Will Graham"

Will smirked at me, looking me up and down before, with a quick glance at Hannibal, he smiled fully; "Until next time"

I felt Hannibal's hand on my waist, drawing me closer to his side, "I trust you can find your way out" he said to Will.

"Yes" with a nod to Hannibal and a smile to me, he left. We heard the front door open and close again, before Hannibal interlaced his fingers with mine. He pulled me close, breathing down my neck. He pressed a kiss to my collar bone, "What was that about?"

I stared forward blankly, "I don't you what you're talking about"

He sighed with restraint, "What do you think of Will Graham?"

"He's interesting" I smiled.

"Interesting…? He is damaged"

"But not beyond the point that he cannot be repaired. He's different; he has a particular character that… fascinates me"

Hannibal paused, wrapping his arms tightly around me he whispered, "Does he fascinate you more than I?"

I turned in his arms, my hands resting on his shoulder "You are _not_ comparable with Will Graham, Hannibal." I stretched up on my toes and pressed a kiss to his cheek. With sudden ferocity he captured my lips, pressing me forcefully to him.

He leant back, just a fraction of an inch, with a half growl he said, "Good."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Okay, so these are no longer in chronological order. This is all i've got Hannibal-wise for just now, if you're interested in reading more i'm happy to accept prompts or whatever but i'm running low on inspiration at the moment, sorry :)


End file.
